


Unnamed Vore Drabble

by PigeonBiscuits



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Macro/Micro, Vore, injury mention, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonBiscuits/pseuds/PigeonBiscuits
Summary: Zaluna's injured, Finn has a place to keep her while she rests(This is unnamed bc I'm a dumb hoe and coming up with titles is near impossible for my small pea brain)
Relationships: Finn & Zaluna
Kudos: 11





	Unnamed Vore Drabble

Zaluna whined as she moved to press her gauntlets closer to her chest as if she were defending herself from some invisible threat. In reality, her whole body ached, she’d been thrown around, bitten, clawed, and all by some stupid shadow monster that attacked her in the middle of the night

Her muscles were quivering, and try as she might she couldn’t conceal it. She winced as she shifted again, swallowing thickly as pain spread through her body in waves, she nearly missed the way fingers wrapped themselves around her broken and bruised body, gently. She didn’t need to open her eyes to tell who it was, the carefulness and consideration in the way the hands moved gave it away immediately, still, she opened them anyways. Concerned silver eyes met her golden ones

“Zaluna? You look like you’ve seen better days” remarked the human—Finn—as he moved her closer to his face, looking over her wounds, frowning. Zaluna cast him a glare, she didn’t need his pity, didn’t want his pity

“I don’t need you to baby my wounds, human.” she growled out, trying to worm her way out of the taller’s grasp. Finn exhaled softly “Listen, I know you don’t like me. But, I might be able to...help with your wounds, though you’ll have to trust me on this.”

Zaluna’s head tilted, she refused to let her gaze soften however “What’s your proposition, then?” she inquired, blinking. Finn simply opened his mouth and pointed to it “It’s only if you want to, I’m not gonna force you into it. It’ll—it’ll only be for a while, promise.”

The wolf shook her head, her ear twitching “I _don’t_ want to, but—” she sighed “I’d rather not be wounded and defenseless for the rest of my days” Finn nodded, carefully, he lifted the small warrior to his mouth, opening it slowly as not to scare her. He let his tongue dart out of his mouth, licking her gently to comfort her. Zaluna nearly broke her resolve, she could feel the muscles in her face contorting into a smile, but she pushed it down, while as carefully as the human could, slipped her past his lips and onto the waiting muscle

Zaluna, in the million years she’d been alive, had expected that she’d willingly throw herself into the jaws of another creature, a human, no less. Somehow, the warmth around her felt homely, safe, it seeped through her fur and muscles into her bones, she was quick to notice how the tongue beneath her twitched slightly, as if waiting for a cue to swallow

Inhaling slowly, she tapped the muscle beneath her, and she braced herself, half expecting Finn to down her in a single gulp, instead, the tongue raised and gently pushed her into the dark, fleshy tunnel. The muscles of the esophagus seemed to work the pain out of her aching body

Minutes later, the throat deposited her into Finn’s stomach, the soft walls churning softly as if greeting her. She smiled then, now that Finn couldn’t see, before pressing a claw to the pinkish walls that surrounded her

Finn’s return force nearly knocked her on her tail, causing Zaluna to huff in unamusement “You good in there?” he inquired, kneading at the tiny wolf beneath his skin. He couldn’t help but ask the question, it was evident she was hurt and exhausted, and she wouldn’t be able to hide it if she tried 

“I’m fine, human.” Zaluna replied, flatly, splaying her claws carefully on the wall closest to her and carefully pressed back at the hand above her “I’m just...fatigued” she answered, as if on cue, a tiny, small yawn passed her jowls when she’d finished

Finn grinned at the noise, but didn’t say a word, instead settled on kneading at her once more, he couldn’t quite get over the fact that Zaluna had trusted him enough to swallow her down. He decided then that her weight in his gut was always a welcome feeling, her warm, prominent shape made him feel full, if not a little sleepy

“You should get some shuteye, so you can hate me for this in the morning” Finn teased, poking playfully at her form, Zaluna only rolled her eyes and shoved at Finn’s hand “I never said I disliked you, human.” she retorted “Though, you can be distasteful, at times.” she added, shifting to lay on her belly, taking note of the surprised, but content noise it pulled from the human’s throat. With another yawn, she curled up, attentive to the steadily thumping heartbeat and whooshes of air around her, the sounds alone were enough for sleep to pull her under

Patting his stomach carefully, Finn made his way over to a patterned love-seat that was pressed against the wall, carefully laying down, being mindful of the passenger that was currently tucked beneath his skin, asleep and almost, in someway dead to the world. His hand stilled over where he felt the smaller being, draping it over her shape almost protectively as sleep, like Zaluna, took him under as well.


End file.
